


Somente os dignos

by libelulacolorida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Sibling Rivalry, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: No palácio tem um ovo de dragão que há quase cem anos está lá sem nenhuma pessoa da realeza conseguir fazer o dragão nascer. Quando um príncipe ou princesa faz onze anos é feito teste. Zuko que era um péssimo dobrador de fogo e desastrado menino ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe oferecer o ovo.
Relationships: Druk & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	Somente os dignos

Azula lhe lança um sorriso vitorioso e superior, Zuko fecha as mãos em punhos de raiva e inveja. Ozai fala alguma coisa com um guarda e põe uma mão no ombro de Azula.

Já com onze anos é feito a testagem com o ovo de dragão. Todos da realeza quando completam onze anos é levado até o ovo que está guardado há quase cem anos.

Zuko nunca pode ir ver o ovo seu tio lhe garantiu que não era lá grande coisa, mas isso não queria dizer que Zuko não queria ver, até porque fazia parte da tradição. Seu tio seu pai e até os outros antes deles poderam tocar no ovo e mais recente Lu ten quando fizera onze anos o que já fazia um bom tempo e agora Azula.

Seu pai nem se dera ao trabalho de lhe mostrar o ovo disse somente que ele sabia que o ovo não abriria por causa de seu filho. Somente os dignos tinham esse privilégio e Zuko não era forte e nem digno aos olhos de seu pai e muitas pessoas antes dele não abriram o ovo, então era claro que Zuko não seria melhor.

Zuko só pôde observar seu pai, Azula e alguns guardas se afastando.

...

Quando Zuko volta de sua aula com o tutor de geografia, Azula já está de volta praticando katas. O rapaz se segura no último momento para não perguntar para a Azula como era o ovo ela só iria esfregar na sua cara que ele não vira.

...

Zuko ia mostrar para todos eles! Que ele era digno, acharia o ovo e então finalmente teria participado da tradição e pararia de sentir inveja.

Entrando nas passagens secretas Zuko tenta lentamente se localizar, apesar de não ter perguntado Azula fez questão de dizer como era o ovo e que até o quarto como era decorado o quarto em que ele era guardado.

Procurou durante dias e aguentou Azula lhe insultando por causa dessa maldita tradição por uma semana.

...

Zuko não conseguiu achar o quarto e já tinha até se esquecido disso quando o encontrou de surpresa quase três meses depois enquanto explorava passagens secretas.

Era magnífico o ovo grande e brilhante. Zuko se aproximou e tocou de leve a casca passando o dedo pelos desenhos intricados parecia talhado em pedra.

Tio tinha razão era bonito, mas também não era o fim do mundo.

Zuko levantou o ovo do pedestal e então surgiu uma luz forte amarelada que fez Zuko deixar o ovo onde estava e sair correndo.

Voltando de onde viera ele rezava para que não tivesse danificado nada seu pai lhe mataria.

Saiu no jardim descabelado e suado, mas parecia que ninguém lhe tinha visto.

— Tava correndo de quê? Um dragão?

Zuko deu um salto olhou de assustado para Ty Lee que estava sentada numa mesa ali perto comendo sozinha.

Zuko olhou ao redor vendo se Azula ou Mai estavam por perto.

— Onde está as meninas?

Ty Lee fez uma careta ela não parecia falar sobre o que acontecera.

— Azula quase me derrubou do telhado. — Disse por fim.

— Ah, ela faz isso às vezes.— Disse Zuko esfregando o pescoço. Uma vez quebrara uma perna nessa brincadeira.

— Mas o que você estava fazendo correndo por aí? — A menina perguntou observando o menino suado.

— Treinando.

— Azula tava te procurando mais cedo tinha alguma coisa a ver com os patorugas.

Zuko saiu correndo em direção ao lago do outro jardim no outro lado do castelo sem nem falar nada pra Ty Lee.

Chegando lá viu como a vegetação estava queimada sua respiração ficou mais acerelada.

Azula sorriu ao ver sua chegada e riu do estado de seus cabelos e roupas.

— Estava pensando em assar uns patos hoje. — Ela disse criando uma chama azul na mão.

Mai estava ao lado dela os braços cruzados e cara de entediada de sempre.

— Azula! — Gritou Zuko indignado ela não podia inventar de matar os coitados dos bichos!

Era talvez a única coisa que lembrava a mãe dele!

— A mãe gostava desses bichos idiotas eles deviam ir para o além junto com ela.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Gritou enravecido.

Não podia ter nada nessa vida que Azula queria destruir, quebrar e até matar.

Não podia ter uma alegria nesse castelo.

—Eu queimo aqueles dois da ponta e você acerta uma faca na cabeça daquele ali, vamos ver qual morre primeiro. — Disse Azula para Mai que pegou uma faca na mão.

Com um grito de raiva Zuko se jogou por cima da irmã a derrubando no lago e assustando os patos.

— Vossa altezas! — Um servo gritou surpreso ele e mais outro separaram os irmãos. Azula estava absolutamente furiosa.

— Vossa majestade está chamando vossas altezas.

Isso fez os dois pararem de querer se soltar dos guardas os rostos se empalideceram ao perceber o estado em que estavam.

...

O senhor do fogo não estava feliz ao ver que ambos os filhos demoraram a chegar. 

— Não esperava isso de você, Azula.

Azula cerrou os punhos e fez uma reverência.

— Me perdoe pai.

— Seja mais rápida da próxima vez.

Azula lançou um olhar que prometia assassinato para Zuko que franziu a testa e também fez uma reverência.

— Vocês podem se levantar. — Disse o pai deles. — Eles levantaram o rosto que estava tocando no chão e se sentaram as costas retas e esperando ordens.

— O ovo de dragão foi roubado, no quarto onde ele era armazenado foi encontrado todo destruído e queimado.

Zuko engoliu em seco, alguém chegara lá depois dele e tocara fogo em tudo?

E se seu pai achasse que fosse ele? Se o seu pai descobrisse que estivera agora a pouco lá?

— Os guardas faram plantão hoje a noite para garantir a segurança da realeza. Fiquem atentos hoje e vigilantes.

...

Zuko saiu de lá com as pernas moles e nem teve espaço na sua cabeça para sentir inveja de Azula que ainda permanecera lá junto com o pai.

Zuko estava grato por ter sido dispensado mais cedo se ficasse lá mais tempo confessaria que pegara no ovo sem permissão.

Será que o ladrão o seguira até o ovo? O pensamento lhe rendeu um calafrio.

Pretendia ficar acordado a noite toda de vigia.

Acordou com algo perto da sua cama imediatamente se lembrou do ladrão rapidamente se jogou no outro lado da cama para se afastar o máximo de seu assassino. Caiu no chão, mas nem percebeu a dor. Uma chama dançou na sua mão e iluminou o rosto do dragão.

Ele deu um grito mudo e se afastou do réptil até bater com as costas na parede. Encurralado com um animal feroz no quarto, Zuko não tinha o que fazer.

O dragão se aproximou e se espreguiçou se deitando nos seus ombros.

Sua mente gritava por dentro.

Dragões eram que nem cobras que apertavam até matar?

Pelo jeito estava no seu quarto o responsável por queimar o quarto em que o ovo era guardado.

...

— ... E eu matei os dois últimos dragões! — Disse tio Iroh bebendo seu chá como se matar dragões fosse uma coisa boa e como se chá fosse saboroso.

Zuko iria contar sobre Druk, mas se seu tio gostava tanto de matar dragões não parecia uma boa ideia. Zuko segurou seu copo sem tremer e bebeu para evitar de falar qualquer coisa incriminatoria.

Se ao menos tivesse bebendo chá na reunião de guerra teria evitado falar besteira e não teria que lutar um Agni Kai.

...

Acordou no barco já banido de sua nação seu rosto doía e ainda nem tinha coragem de se olhar no espelho. Ouviu o curandeiro dizer que provavelmente ficaria cego de um olho e que era um milagre seu globo ocular está ainda na cavidade. Zuko não conseguia achar nada para ficar grato mesmo com seu globo ocular não derretido.

Seu tio falava com ele como se ele fosse feito de açúcar e talvez ele fosse seu tio mal elevara a voz que ele caira pateticamente no choro.

— Me desculpe, príncipe Zuko, me desculpe. 

...

Druk apareceu no barco no terceiro dia de seu exílio.

Zuko o viu sobrevoando o barco e se sentiu vivo de novo por um momento.

Seu tio viu o dragão e parecia prestes a transformá-lo numa pilha de cinzas.

— Ele é Druk! Meu dragão!

— Druk? Sobrinho onde você arranjou um dragão?

Mas o velho pareceu pensar na mesma hora onde um príncipe teria acesso a um dragão e imediatamente lhe veio na cabeça o ovo que ficava no palácio.

— É o ovo do palácio?

Zuko passou a mão pelas as escamas de Druk e o dragão já estava se enrolando em volta de seu corpo.

— É sim. 

Os dragões nasciam para os dobradores de fogo que eles considerassem dignos de seu poder, fosse qualquer outro da realeza uma grande festa teria sido feita, mas Zuko fez foi manter o dragão em segredo.

Iroh só pode observar seu sobrinho adulando um dragão que fora um ovo por quase um século.

Longe da influência de Ozai quão longe iria esse menino?


End file.
